Just a Party
by Yuuki Usagi-chan
Summary: Uma mulher problemática, ciúmes e uma festa. Essas eram as únicas três coisas em que ele conseguia pensar naquele dia. Como prometido, presente para Otowa Nekozawa.


Cá estou eu novamente com mais uma fic Shikatema!

Dessa vez a Yuuki viajou na maionese! Mas é pra isso que serve o FF, não é? Podemos escrever o que quisermos!

Sempre que eu penso em Suna me vem à cabeça uma relação com com "Oriente Médio" e etc kkkkkkk

Pois bem, escrevi essa história como agradecimento à maravilhosa fic "Ai Yueni" da Otowa Nekozawa. Não acho que se compare à perfeição desta, mas espero que a Otowa (não só ela, é claro) goste.

Naruto não me pertence.

* * *

Just a Party

Era hora do jantar na casa dos Sabaku. O ambiente estava quieto. Temari e Gaara geralmente não eram de conversar muito, mas Kankuro costumava não fechar a boca. Mas naquela noite estava sendo diferente. Havia algo incomodando os dois shinobis. Na verdade, tinha algo incomodando de verdade o shinobi mais velho. Gaara não costumava se meter nos problemas pessoais dos outros, mas estava com muita vontade de saber mais detalhes sobre o acontecido. Temari era a única que agia com naturalidade. Em um momento o moreno chegou a largar os talheres e encarar a irmã, mas mudou de ideia e decidiu não falar nada. Ele a conhecia muito bem e sabia como ela se irritava com aquele tipo de conversa.

Assim que terminou, Temari se levantou e subiu para o quarto sem falar nada. Kankuro continuou sentado, mas batia o pé no chão de maneira quase que doentia. Gaara o observou de canto de olho e pensou se deveria falar algo.

- O que você acha disso? –o mais velho perguntou no momento que o ruivo abriu a boca para se pronunciar.

- Eu não sei.

- Amanhã eu vou falar com aquele...

- Kankuro. –Gaara o chamou, não para encará-lo, mas para que mantivesse a calma- Sugiro que esperemos por mais... evidências.

- Mais evidências? –o moreno encarou o irmão de maneira perplexa e colocou os cotovelos sobre a mesa- Ele teve a cara de pau de bater na nossa porta e convidá-la para sair!

- Mas...

Batidas na porta interromperam a fala do kazekage. Eram batidas rápidas e um tanto irritantes. Gaara se levantou a contra gosto e abriu a porta.

- Matsuri... –ele falou baixo o nome da garota parada à porta. Não que não gostasse dela, mas sempre que ela ia à sua casa era para, digamos... assediá-lo.

- Sua irmãzinha querida está? –a garota perguntou e o sarcasmo estava nítido em sua voz. Gaara ficou em silêncio por uma fração de segundos tentando analisar a frase da kunoichi. Então ela estava lá para falar com Temari?

- Está...

- Com licença.- Matsuri pediu empurrou gentilmente o braço do ruivo para que a deixasse passar.

Gaara ficou observando enquanto a garota subia as escadas e ia em direção ao quarto da loira. Então ela não tinha mesmo ido lá por causa dele? Hm. Ele não gostava dela, mas estava se sentindo um tanto... preterido. Será que ela não gostava mais dele? Oh, ela podia ter arranjado um namorado. Ou podia simplesmente ter se cansado de correr atrás dele. Mas o que importava? Gaara se sentou no sofá e ficou observando a TV desligada. Será mesmo que ela não gostava mais dele? Que desagradável...

Temari estava deitada na cama encarando o teto. Queria dormir, mas não estava com sono. Desde que começara a andar com o preguiçoso de Konoha tinha adquirido maus hábitos. Agora a ideia de tirar um cochilo não lhe parecia tão ruim. Maldito Shikamaru. Fechou os olhos e esboçou um pequeno sorriso. Por um momento sentiu uma forte vontade de vê-lo. Ah, ele estava tão perto... não era sempre que ele estava na Vila. Mas não iria. Definitivamente.

Ouviu o barulho de passos rápidos e em seguida sua porta foi bruscamente aberta. Abriu os olhos e se sentiu na cama, um pouco assustada.

- Desde quando você pode entrar desse jeito no meu quarto, garota?- Temari perguntou de maneira pouco educada enquanto observava a kunoichi parada à porta, ainda segurando a maçaneta.

- Me conte tudo.

- Tudo o quê? –que garota irritante. Por que tinha entrado daquela maneira? Desde quando elas tinham tanta intimidade?

- Você sabe muito bem... –Matsuri se aproximou e se sentou na borda da cama- Não se fala em outra coisa na Vila. –Temari não disse nada. Então ela ia continuar se fazendo de desentendida?- Por que aceitou sair com o Aiko?

- Por que eu não aceitaria?

- Não. A pergunta é: por que você _aceitaria._

- Somos amigos.

- Acha mesmo que ele te chamou pra sair como amigo?

- Aonde você quer chegar, Matsuri? –a paciência da loira já estava se esgotando. Era melhor aquela garota calar a boca de uma vez.

- Achei que estivesse com aquele cara...

- Quem?

- Aquele shinobi de Konoha...

- Do que você está falando? Eu e o Nara somos organizadores do exame chuunin. Pare de surtar.

- Você gosta dele.

- Está perguntando ou afirmando?

- Afirmando.

- Está errada.

- Ah, por favor, Temari. –Matsuri cruzou as pernas e deu uma risada- Eu vi o jeito como você fala com ele. Eu sei que tem algo acontecendo.

- Não tem nada acontecendo.

- EU JÁ SEI QUAL É A SUA! –Matsuri se levantou e apontou para a loira. Temari tapou os ouvidos e resmungou algo. Por que ela tinha que gritar?- Está querendo fazer ciúmes para ele!

- O quê?

- Confesse.

- Saia daqui.

- Por que você não...

- Saia.

Tudo bem, talvez fosse melhor obedecer. Ela conhecia muito bem a Sabaku e sabia que quando ela se irritava era melhor sair de perto. Mas ela sabia que a loira estava fazendo aquilo para chamar a atenção daquele shinobi. Não adiantava negar.

ooo

Ela não era sua namorada. Oh, céus, é claro que não era. Mas saber que ela tinha saído com outro homem era irritante. _Muito _irritante. Ela devia estar fazendo aquilo para atormentá-lo, não era possível. Tudo bem, não se podia dizer que eles tinham uma relação, mas ele não queria vê-la com outro cara. Não mesmo. Será que ela estava só querendo se divertir às suas custas? Será que todos aqueles flertes eram apenas uma brincadeirinha de mau gosto?

- Então, Nara? –hum? Alguém tinha dito seu nome?

- Sim?

- Vai ir na festa? –um shinobi que ele não fazia ideia de quem era lhe perguntou e o encarou esperando por uma resposta.

- Festa?

- Tsc! –um outro shinobi resmungou enquanto segurava um copo de bebida- Não ouviu nada que dissemos, não é?

- Não. Desculpe.

- Certo, vamos de novo. –o shinobi bebeu todo o líquido do copo e fez uma careta antes de continuar- Mas agora preste a atenção. Essa noite vamos fazer uma festa para o kazekage. Já é de costume. Vão ter muitas mulheres lá e... a melhor parte... –o homem fez um pouco de suspense, mas Shikamaru não ficou nem um pouco curioso- no final você pode escolher uma delas para...satisfazê-lo.

Todos os presentes gargalharam após a fala dele. Ele estava falando sério? Bem, ele não duvidava de nada naquela Vila. Parecia que a cultura da Vila da Areia era bastante machista. Talvez fosse por isso que Temari estava sempre reclamando de homens machistas.

- E você não é daqui, as garotas devem te achar... digamos... exótico.

- É. Elas adoram isso!

Primeiro: quem eram aquelas caras? Segundo: por que o estavam convidando para uma festa? Terceiro: Por que o estavam tratando como se fossem grandes amigos? Talvez fosse o álcool. Ah, mais uma pergunta: como ele tinha ido parar em um bar com vários shinobis que ele sequer conhecia? Devia estar tão distraído que não tinha nem notado. Que problemático. Mas era evidente que não tinha intenção alguma de ir naquela orgia.

- E então, o que nos diz? É as 22h, na casa do kazekage.

Na casa do kazekage? Hm...

- E eu posso escolher qualquer uma? –Shikamaru perguntou. Pela primeira vez ele parecia realmente interessado na conversa.

- Bem, não sei se podemos dizer "qualquer uma".

- Então há restrições?

- Não pode escolher a irmã do kazekage, obviamente. Mas é claro que nenhum de nós seria louco de escolhê-la, não é? –um dos shinobis respondeu e deu uma risada.

- Além do mais, Temari não se mistura conosco. Ela sempre fica trancada no quarto.

Por que ele iria se não poderia ter a única mulher que lhe interessava? Riu. É claro que não iria. Mas espere... ele queria conversar com ela. Queria saber que história era aquela de sair com um sujeito qualquer.

- Certo, estarei lá.

Shikamaru se levantou e saiu do bar sem sequer se despedir dos demais. Ele não conhecia aqueles homens, mas eles tinham lhe dado ótimas informações, afinal.

ooo

Já era de noite e era possível escutar a música que vinha da mansão do kazekage de longe. Shikamaru entrou na casa um tanto temeroso. Dentro do local não encontrou um situação muito diferente do que esperava. Havia mulheres- muitas por sinal- e estava dançando... como é mesmo que eles tinham dito? Ah, sim, dança do ventre. Parece que aquele tipo de dança era bastante popular naquela Vila. Havia homens bebendo, rindo e etc. Não era o tipo de ambiente que o Nara gostaria de estar. Aliás, Gaara também não deveria estar gostando. Olhou para os lados e avistou Kankuro e Gaara. Realmente, o kazekage não parecia muito feliz, mas o irmão sim. Olhou para a escada e teve uma vontade imensa de subir. Mas estava em território inimigo. E se algum dos Sabaku descobrisse que ele pretendia invadir o quarto de Temari? Oh, céus...

Mas quem aquelas vadias pensavam que eram para ficarem se oferecendo para o kazekage? Matsuri estava inconformada. Era evidente que ela também estava lá. Imagina se ela ia deixar o seu ruivo sozinho com aquele monte de mulheres. Não mesmo. A morena cruzou as pernas, olhou displicentemente para o lado e avistou algo interessante. Levantou-se e subiu discretamente as escadas.

- Temari. –ela chamou assim que percebeu que suas batidas na porta não tinham feito efeito.

- Vá embora. –foi a única resposta que obteve.

- Abra essa porta. Quero falar com você.

- Não me faça ir até aí, Matsuri. –a Sabaku gritou do outro lado da porta, mas a morena continuou a insistir.

- _Ele _está aqui.

Esperou alguns segundos. Ela sabia que a loira não resistiria de abrir a porta para ouvir mais. Dito e feito.

- Ele quem? –a porta se abriu e Temari surgiu do outro lado. Seu semblante não mostrava alegria, muito pelo contrário.

- O chuunin de Konoha... –Matsuri falou e não obteve uma resposta. Temari estava pensativa- A propósito, eu nunca tinha visto ele de perto. Você tem muito bom gosto, Temari-chan.

- Cale essa boca. –Temari falou "gentilmente"- Diga para ele subir.

Matsuri sorriu e desceu novamente as escadas. Temari era sempre tão rude com ela. O certo era não ajudar. Mas ela já estava cansada daquele chove não molha. Queria que aqueles dois se acertassem de uma vez.

Shikamaru ainda estava em um dilema. Será que devia subir aquelas escadas? Aquilo era tão problemático... E se ele subisse e Temari o enxotasse? Ou, pior ainda, e se ele subisse e Temari fizesse um escândalo e os irmãos acabassem por ir ao seu socorro e o pegassem no flagra dentro do quarto da kunoichi?

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando alguém puxou seu braço e colocou a boca bem próxima ao seu ouvido.

- Temari-chan quer que você suba.

Isso foi a única coisa que aquela garota falou antes de se afastar. Ele sequer sabia quem ela era, mas não importava. Então Temari queria vê-lo? Olhou novamente para a escada e em seguida para os lados. Tinha que ser discreto. Subiu lentamente os degraus, ainda olhando para os lados, mas por um momento se esqueceu de olhar para frente. E eis que surge bem à sua frente quem ele mais temia.

- Ei, Shikamaru! –Kankuro falou com a voz embargada enquanto descia as escadas e passava um dos braços em volta do pescoço do Nara. Ele parecia estar muito bêbado- Você por aqui? Achei que não gostasse... desse tipo de coisa. –ele estava muito sorridente e estava apoiando todo o seu peso sobre os ombros de Shikamaru. Mas que problemático.

- Pois é... –Shikamaru tirou discretamente o braço do outro de cima de si e tentou continuar subindo as escadas.

- Espere aí. –Kankuro parou, ainda meio cambaleante, em um dos degraus- Onde está indo?

Droga. Ele não estava bêbado? Por que estava perguntando isso?

- Não pode subir. –ele se aproximou e puxou o pulso do Nara, forçando-o a descer um degrau- Minha irmã está lá em cima. Nenhum homem pode subir.

- Kankuro-kun! –a mesma garota que lhe dera o recado de Temari apareceu e segurou o braço do Sabaku- Venha ver isso!

Em questão de segundos a garota o tinha tirado de lá. Shikamaru não sabia quem ela era, mas com certeza teria que agradecê-la depois.

ooo

Por que a demora? Será que ele pretendia fazê-la de boba? Ah, se aquele preguiçoso não fosse... Temari parou em frente à uma pequena cômoda e ficou se olhando no espelho. Muitos diziam por aí que ela não era nem um pouco vaidosa, mas não estavam totalmente certos. Não havia necessidade de ser produzir muito para fazer uma missão, havia? Claro, ela não era como a Yamanaka, por exemplo. Não estava o tempo todo se preocupando com a aparência, mas não significava que não se preocupasse nem um pouco com ela. Na verdade se preocupava sim. Principalmente quando ia encontrar uma certa pessoa.

Temari se virou e apoiou os braços na cômoda atrás de si assim que ouviu um baixo rangido vindo da porta. Shikamaru só abriu o suficiente para entrar e em seguida a fechou. Levou a mão um pouco embaixo da maçaneta e encontrou uma chave. Talvez, para sua segurança, fosse melhor que trancasse aquela porta. Não pôde evitar de imaginar a cena do Sabaku mais velho abrindo bruscamente a porta e o encontrando lá. Sim, era melhor trancar.

- Uma garota me deu o seu recado. –Shikamaru falou sem tirar os olhos da kunoichi. Ela estava usando um robe de seda lilás. Era difícil parar de olhar, afinal ele nunca tinha visto Temari daquela maneira. Como não obteve resposta ele prosseguiu- O que quer?

A maneira como ele falou não foi agressiva, mas a frase acabou ficando com um tom um tanto rude. Mas Temari não dava a mínima para aquilo. Eles não costumavam se tratar educadamente mesmo.

- Nada.

Nada? Era só isso que ela ia responder? Mas então por que diabos ela... Oh, por um momento não pode evitar de pensar coisas nada inocentes envolvendo a Sabaku. Temari permaneceu em silêncio e desamarrou o robe e deixou que ele escorregasse por seus ombros. Quando a peça atingiu o solo, Shikamaru percebeu que ela não estava de roupas íntimas, como imaginava, mas ainda assim era uma ótima visão. Ela estava usando uma roupa semelhantes à das mulheres que estavam dançando para o kazekage, mas lilás como o robe. Ela ficava muito melhor naquelas vestes do que as outras...

- Sabe, -ela falou baixo, de maneira bem diferente do seu tom de voz costumeiro- quando Matsuri disse que você estava aqui não fiquei nem um pouco satisfeita. –Temari se aproximou e o puxou delicadamente pela camisa- Não gostei da ideia de aquele monte de mulheres dançando para você.

- Não sei por que está dizendo isso. –Shikamaru, quase que inconscientemente levou as mãos até a cintura da kunoichi, mas ela se afastou- Nós não somos... comprometidos.

- É claro que não. –ela não pareceu se abalar nem um pouco com o comentário do shinobi. Não eram mesmo comprometidos, afinal- Se quiser voltar lá para baixo, fique à vontade.

- Quais as minhas opções?

- Você pode... –Temari o puxou até sua cama e o empurrou forçando-o a se sentar na mesma- ficar quietinho aqui me vendo dançar ou pode voltar lá para baixo com aquelas vadias.

- A primeira opção é muito melhor, com certeza.

- Então fique de boca fechada.

A música do andar de baixo estava tão alta que podia ser ouvida nitidamente do quarto da Sabaku. Shikamaru ficou em silêncio observando enquanto o quadril da kunoichi começava a se mover no ritmo da música. Por que aquela dança parecia incrivelmente mais sexy quando era dançada por _ela? _Oh céus, aquela mulher só podia estar tentando enlouquecê-lo.

Aquela situação era tão inusitada. Com certeza, se contasse ninguém iria acreditar. Quem acreditaria que uma mulher como Temari faria uma dança particular para ele? Ninguém. Mas ninguém precisaria saber mesmo. Ah, e se contasse, com certeza Temari viraria uma fera. Era melhor mesmo que ninguém soubesse.

Temari não admitiria, mas, de uns tempos para cá, tinha sentido uma imensa vontade de que a relação dos dois passasse para um próximo nível. Ela gostava dos flertes e das brincadeiras, é claro, mas queria mais. Queria _c__ontato físico._ Queria que ele a desejasse. Quando conhecera o Nara não tinha sentido nenhuma atração por ele. Claro, ele era um pirralho. Mas agora era diferente, ele era um homem. Um homem bastante sexy, a seu ver.

Quando se conheceram, Shikamaru teve certeza de que ela era a mulher mais problemática e insuportável de todas. Depois se tornaram examinadores do exame chuunin. Pode-se dizer até que se tornaram amigos. Mas com o passar do tempo aquela amizade começou a se tornar... diferente. Era inevitável, quando os dois se encontravam sempre acabavam trocando uma conversinha mole. Frases de duplo sentido, sorrisos, olhares discretos... Ah, aquilo era ótimo. Mas quando alguém perguntava se eram namorados a resposta era sempre "claro que não, está louco?". Mas, no final das contas, não eram namorados. A relação dos dois nunca passara de flertes descompromissados. Nunca tinham feito nada muito íntimo. Talvez essa dança particular fosse o mais longe que já tinham chegado. Ah, sim, com certeza era.

- Só uma pergunta. - Shikamaru falou, mas Temari não parou de dançar- Quando chega a parte em que você começa a tirar a roupa?

- Cale a boca, idiota. –Temari o repreendeu, mas não conteve uma risadinha baixa.

É claro que ele sabia que aquilo estava fora de cogitação, mas não custava nada incomodá-la um pouco. Temari parou de dançar assim que a música acabou. Outra começou logo em seguida, mas já era o suficiente.

- Pode ir. –ela falou ao ver que ele não tinha feito menção alguma se sair.

Por que ela não continuava? Que problemática. Bem, talvez ele desse agradecer por ela ter dançado uma ao invés de reclamar.

- Não, não. Espera um pouco. –Shikamaru se levantou, mas continuou encarando a loira- Vim até aqui por que queria conversar com você.

- Pois fale.

- Andam dizendo por aí que você saiu com um sujeito. Que história é essa?

- Não posso sair com um amigo? –Temari cruzou os braços, insatisfeita com o comentário dele.

- _Amigo? _

É claro que ele não acreditava naquilo. Não era novidade para ninguém que Temari era uma das mulheres mais desejadas de Suna, mas a maioria dos homens não ousava se aproximar. Não se sabia se tinham mais medo dela ou dos irmãos. É evidente que aquele tal shinobi não a tinha convidado para sair de amizade.

- Está agindo como se eu fosse sua namorada. –Temari falou seriamente, mas no fundo estava adorando ver que ele se importava com aquilo- Acho que não é esse o caso.

- Mas e se fosse?

- O que está insinuando, Nara?

- Não quero mais que saia com esse sujeito.

Temari abriu um pouco a boca, surpresa. Desde quando ele era tão audacioso? Mas, para falar a verdade, ela estava gostando disso. Porém isso é algo que ele não precisava saber, não é?

- Está se sentindo ameaçado por ele? –ela perguntou com um sorriso irônico no rosto e o Nara bufou.

- É claro que estou.

- Mas eu já disse, não somos namorados. Nunca aconteceu nada entre nós.

- E se acontecesse?

Hm... ele estava sendo realmente muito audacioso. Temari não se moveu quando Shikamaru colocou as mãos em sua cintura. Queria ver até onde ele iria. Ele se inclinou um pouco e hesitou em encostar sua boca à da kunoichi. Não se pode nem chamar isso de beijo, mas sentir a textura dos lábios da Sabaku já era alguma coisa.

- Tem noção do que está fazendo, Nara? –ela sussurrou devido à proximidade- Ali embaixo, a poucos metros, estão meus irmãos.

- Tem noção de há quanto tempo quero fazer isso? –ele sussurrou de volta e percebeu que um pequeno sorriso se formou no rosto da kunoichi.

Ah, sim, claro que tinha. Ela também esperava por isso há tempos. Temari envolveu os braços no pescoço do shinobi e colou seus lábios aos dele mais uma vez. Foi rápido, mas quando ela se afastou foi possível ouvir um estalo. Já tinha sido um pouco melhor que o anterior.

- Achei que não se importasse comigo. –Temari falou e enterrou os dedos nos cabelos do Nara- Então quando Aiko me convidou para sair eu decidi ver se encontrava um cara legal e parava de perder tempo com um bebê chorão.

- Não faça mais isso, problemática. –Shikamaru resmungou e a abraçou, colocando o rosto entre a curva do pescoço dela. Ele nunca tinha pensado nisso, mas definitivamente não gostava da ideia de Temari arranjar um namorado.

- Tudo bem... –ela sussurrou e em um movimento rápido retirou o elástico que prendia os cabelos do shinobi. Ouviu um pesado suspiro como resposta e sorriu divertida. Ela sabia que se pedisse ele não deixaria que ela fizesse aquilo.

- Por que fez isso? –ele reclamou, mas não desfez o abraço e nem a encarou.

- Porque nunca te vi sem isso. –Temari riu e o empurrou de leve para que pudesse olhar para seu rosto- A propósito, gostei de você assim.

Shikamaru revirou os olhos. Que mulher mais problemática. Ele não gostava de seu cabelo solto, por que ela tinha que fazer isso? Ouviu uma risadinha e em seguida sentiu novamente os lábios da kunoichi. Mas dessa fez foi diferente. Um beijo de verdade, não apenas selinhos de namoradinhos de quatorze anos. Não foi longo, mas o suficiente para deixar os amantes com uma vontade quase que incontrolável de começar de novo. Shikamaru segurou com mais força a cintura da loira e deu alguns passos para frente até que as costas dela se chocassem contra a parede, mas em nenhum momento cogitaram de separar os lábios. Estavam muito bem juntos. Mas tinha algo incomodando a Sabaku.

- Assim não. –ela desfez o beijo e falou em seguida- Sabe que não gosto de me sentir dominada.

Ele definitivamente estava certo quando dizia que aquela mulher era muito problemática. Decidiu evitar conflitos e se afastou apenas o suficiente para que a Sabaku pudesse se desencostar da parede. Assim era bem melhor. Temari virou o jogo e o empurrou até a parede mais próxima, prensando-o contra ela. Shikamaru percebeu um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios dela e revirou os olhos. Aquilo não era certo. Ele que era o homem. Sentiu as mãos dela apertarem de leve seus ombros e em seguida o beijo recomeçou. Tudo bem, talvez fosse melhor não falar nada. Se falasse algo ela com certeza o acharia machista e ia estragar o clima. Decidiu então ignorar a situação e a puxou para mais perto de si, como se fosse possível. Separaram-se por alguns segundos quando tiveram a impressão de ouvirem batidas na porta, mas em seguida beijaram-se novamente sem se importar com aquele pequeno incômodo.

- Temari!- uma voz bem conhecida gritou do lado de fora, mas a Sabaku não desfez o beijo para responder. Não obtendo resposta, Matsuri continuou- Eu não sei o que vocês estão fazendo aí dentro, aliás eu não quero nem saber!-pelo tom de voz da garota ela parecia um tanto enojada- Mas saibam que o Kankuro está subindo.

Kankuro? Shikamaru se afastou da kunoichi assim que ouviu o nome do Sabaku. Com certeza aquilo acabava com o clima. Temari o segurou pela camisa e o puxou até a beira da janela e a abriu.

- Vá embora.

- Quer que eu pule?

- Você quem sabe. Tem duas opções: pular ou morrer. O que você prefere?

Shikamaru deu um rápido beijo nos lábios da kunoichi e pulou. Era um tanto estranho fazer aquilo, mas com certeza era melhor do que ter que enfrentar o irmão dela. Em seguida Temari ouviu batidas na porta e mais que depressa a abriu.

- O que você quer, Kankuro? –ela perguntou grosseiramente como de costume e se apoiou na porta.

- Eu vi que... Shikamaru estava subindo as escadas. –ele falou com a voz embargada e empurrou a irmã para que pudesse entrar no quarto- Eu tentei impedi-lo, mas não sei por que eu não lembro o que aconteceu...

- Por que acha que Shikamaru estaria aqui? –ela cruzou os braços e ficou observando enquanto Kankuro vasculhava o quarto.

- É, acho que não está... –ele andou de maneira cambaleante, mas parou, desconfiado. Abriu o armário e olhou debaixo da cama para ter certeza de que não havia ninguém ali.

Temari revirou os olhos com a atitude do irmão e o empurrou para fora, fechando bruscamente a porta em seguida. Ela até poderia ter sugerido que o Nara se escondesse, mas conhecia muito bem o irmão e sabia que ele procuraria em todos os lugares possíveis. Kankuro idiota, por que tinha que aparecer agora? Recostou-se na parede e esboçou um pequeno sorriso em seguida. Por que perder seu tempo ficando irritada com o irmão se seu dia tinha sido tão bom? Além do mais, o exame chuunin recém tinha começado. Ela ainda tinha muito tempo para se encontrar com o gênio.

Temari viu a porta se abrir um pouco e um vulto se esgueirar para dentro do quarto, mas não deu importância.

- O que seria de vocês sem mim? –Matsuri perguntou sorridente e Temari bufou- Mas vaaaaamos Tema! Me conte tudo!

Tudo bem, ela devia agradecer àquela pirralha idiota, afinal ela tinha sido de grande ajuda. Mas isso não significava que ela ficaria sabendo do que tinha acontecido naquele quarto. _Ninguém _ficaria sabendo. Não tinha motivo para os outros saberem, tinha?

Fim.

* * *

Me digam, sou só eu que imagina o pessoal de Suna como gente do Oriente Médio? kkkkkkkk

Mas ok, ok, não faz mal devanear de vez em quando.

Vamos pessoas queridas, comentem! Gosto de saber a opinião dos leitores!


End file.
